I'll Be There for You
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: Apartment 411 has just moved in. Three drunken women stumble over to their neighbour's for "sugar." Apartment 412, they learn, has some really, really hot men in it. Also, Inuyasha is dripping wet in a towel and then suddenly, he's dripping wet naked. Such things just happen when you become friends with insane people. InuKag, MirSan, SessRin, KouAya.
1. The One Where Inuyasha is Naked

**Day 10 of the 12 Days of Witchyness!**

**Author's Note for 12 DoW: **Check my profile for complete message, but basically - I'm still short for stories I promised to post. All of them are partially written (just not completely) and some are even out for editing already. I'm going away on vacation and won't be back for a while. However, to keep my promise of posting, I will continue on January 10th, every day, until I run out of the things I promised you.

**Author's Note for This Story: **F.R.I.E.N.D.S.: Inuyasha Style! Basically, each chapter is more like an "episode." Some will be long, others short. Mostly around the 2,000 to 3,000 word count range. It's for fun because let's face it - I've got way too much shit on the go with everything I've posted since the 12 DoW started, and I'll need a lot of time to a) recover, b) post the rest, c) update and d) figure out the rest of the new stories I've just started are going to go...

Thank you, thank you, thank you** Tam **for editing this for me! I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

**I'll Be There for You**

**Episode One: The One Where Inuyasha is Naked**

* * *

This friendship started out like most things did: terribly.

It wasn't anyone's fault, really. If Kagome Higurashi had to lay the blame anywhere, it would probably be on Rin. Rin Noto was tiny, beautiful and the most deceiving bitch Kagome knew. Even though she was easily one-hundred pounds at five-foot-two, Rin could drink alcohol like it was fruit juice. It was insanity, because whenever they and their other roommate, Sango Houko, decided to stay in for never-ending drinks, nobody survived but Rin.

But that was only background information on the real story, which was what truly mattered. So Kagome, Rin and Sango – best friends for life, or so that's what the shot glasses stated – were drinking until they were drunk. They had just moved in to their first real apartment together and boxes were scattered everywhere. Clothes were hanging every which way. The only thing that was cleared was the single, massive couch that their landlord was kind enough to provide them with. It was on that couch that all the trouble started, because even though Rin was still mildly level-headed, Kagome and Sango were _long gone_.

"We should meet the neighbours," Sango announced, nearly spilling her drink as her arms flailed. "I heard them when we were moving in. There are people across from us."

"We should _totally_ meet them!" Kagome agreed readily, nodding along. "But- but- wait! We have to seem cool, right? How will we do this?"

Rin giggled. "Why don't we say we need sugar?"

"Yes! That's what everyone does in the movies!" Sango jumped up and put her drink down – probably more to save the alcohol than to risk staining the carpet – to run to the door. "Maybe it's a really hot guy and I'll fall in love forever!"

"What about me?" Rin asked, pouting. "You've never wanted to _fall in love_. I, however, am a true believer. It should be me that asks."

Kagome sighed. "Do you ever hear yourselves? We're asking for sugar? For what, exactly, are we asking for sugar for?"

"Did that sentence make any sense?" Sango asked Rin, raising a brow.

The small woman shrugged, looking mildly bewildered.

Kagome went to stand at the door with her friend. Sango was currently staring out the peephole that presented a skewed view of their neighbours' door. You couldn't see the entirety of Apartment number 412, but Kagome figured it had something to do with building codes or spying or whatever. Her head was too pleasantly fuzzy for her to think about it intensely. "We can say we just moved and use it to our advantage," she murmured, knocking her friend's hip aside so she could look out into the hall. "Say we're trying to make coffee but haven't unpacked everything yet."

"But we unpacked the coffee maker?" Rin giggled from somewhere close by. "How does that work?"

"It _works_," Kagome insisted.

"Fine, but I'm going to be the one doing all the talking," Sango said, poking her friends' arms. "I want my chance at true love."

"That's _me_, not you!" Rin called out as Kagome pretended to gag. "I'm the one who thinks like that. You're the one who says that Prince Charming is a pussy."

"He is!"

The argument was still ongoing as the three of them stepped outside with some sort of bowl that they managed to find to put the sugar in. Rin knocked on the door, fixing her dress while Sango shoved her out of the way to greet their neighbour.

"Give me the bowl!" she hissed.

"No way!" Rin snapped back. "It's mine!"

Kagome just thought the hallway looked a lot longer than it had the last time she stared down it.

It was apparent only a few seconds later that no one was answering the door. Sango frowned, raising her fist to knock again. She certainly was louder than Rin, but Kagome thought that if no one answered it meant that they had snuck out between them unpacking and drinking. It wasn't like that would've been _hard_.

"Are you _fucking_ serious!" yelled someone from the other side, sounding particularly furious. "Where the fuck is Miroku?" There wasn't really a noise of response but Angry Man must have gotten one because he groaned. "And why won't you get off your lazy ass to answer the damn door?"

"Because I didn't want it to be another one of Miroku's _pizza girls_!" the man replied, this time just as loudly.

"Oh fuck you, seriously," Angry Man snapped.

Sango and Rin looked at each other, wide eyes finally settling on Kagome. "Not it!" they hissed in unison. Rin shoved the bowl into Kagome's hands while Sango spun around and pushed her forward so that it looked like Kagome had knocked on the door.

"What–" Kagome stared at the bowl in her hands, confused for a moment before their neighbour's door whooshed open.

Sango and Rin groaned in unison.

Kagome actually giggled. It was a testament to how drunk she was, and how, therefore, this entire thing was Rin's fault because she could drink them under the table, which made Sango and Kagome far drunker then they were supposed to be.

"Can I help you?" The man who answered the door had a stern face, but you really had to ignore that. His hair was long and silvery, with two dog ears twitching on top. His eyes, although glaring, were gold and – in Kagome's opinion – _beautiful_.

And, of course, he was wet and wearing nothing but a towel. It was glorious.

"Oh, you can help me," Kagome replied without meaning to. Sango choked behind her while Rin burst into a fit of hysterics. The man who answered the door just stared at the three of them, waiting and annoyed. When no one spoke further he gestured with his hand, prompting Kagome to continue. "Uh," she started, unsuccessfully. "We need sugar. For coffee. Because we just moved in and we want coffee and there's no sugar. Therefore, there's no coffee."

The silver-haired man actually smirked at that, eyes assessing her before he looked at their door, number 411. "Ah, so you're the drunken women we could hear earlier. Miroku will be depressed he missed this."

"Well it serves him right, because apparently he likes Pizza Girls," Rin threw in, with all the seriousness that a five-foot-two, one-hundred pound grown woman could muster while drunk.

Inuyasha looked a bit stunned. "So you heard that."

"You were yelling pretty loud," Sango admitted, nodding solemnly.

"Why are you only wearing a towel?" Kagome asked, tilting her head like she was examining him. She was, in fact, examining him. More specifically, she was examining where the towel was twisted and somewhat knotted around his waist. It didn't look too sturdy. Kagome wished the thing would give already.

This was totally Rin's fault.

The man's smirk grew but he simply grabbed the bowl from Kagome's hands and started to walk back into the apartment. "How much sugar do you need?"

"Around…" Rin thought about it for a moment. "Like seven teaspoons or whatever?"

"I'll just pour a bunch," the man concluded. "That way you don't wake me up in the morning for more." The man got to the kitchen counter, still just in a towel, and reached up in one of the cupboards to get what had to be sugar.

Kagome was hoping for any god to hear her, and for that goddamn towel to drop.

"I'm Inuyasha, by the way," he said as he pulled the bag of sugar down – towel still intact, unfortunately – to pour some in the bowl. "And that lazy asshole on the couch is Kouga."

"Sup."

"Is he only wearing a towel too?" Sango asked, turning around to see the man in question. Kouga was dressed, actually, but not wearing all that much. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of track pants and woolly socks. His brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, blue eyes focused on the television with some video game on.

"What are you playing?" Kagome asked, turning only slightly. She still wanted to face Inuyasha in all of his towel-clad glory.

Kouga shrugged, mashing buttons on the controller. "The fuck if I know. Something about street fighting."

"Thanks for the sugar," Rin said suddenly, grabbing the offered bowl from Inuyasha. "We'll get out of your hair now."

"Hey! That's Super Street Fighter 4," Kagome mumbled, finally leaving her position of worship to head towards the couch. "Is this the arcade edition?"

Inuyasha looked a little confused for a moment before responding. "Yeah, it is. Why, you play?"

"Yeah, I used to," Kagome replied, staring at Kouga. "Why the hell didn't you just focus-cancel?"

"_What?_" Kouga asked, making the mistake of looking from the screen to her so that he was killed in the match. The man grinned however, canines flashing briefly as he looked Kagome up and down. "Want to teach me?"

Grabbing the controller, Kagome sat down on the couch. "You have second player?"

"Fuck that," Inuyasha stated, moving around to shove at Kouga's face. "Get the fuck out of here. You don't know how to play for shit."

Rin and Sango stared, uncomprehending. "We should probably go," Sango said, looking at the three of them worriedly.

"Just play one match," Inuyasha said, turning on the other controller while Kagome set up the player versus player. "Who do you play?"

"Hmm?" Kagome turned, seemingly to notice Inuyasha for the first time before blinking. "Oh, I only play like three characters. My brother used to own the game so I'd play it with him. Who are you going to play?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm good at all of them."

"That's not an answer," Kagome stated, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't answer me either!"

"Uh, Kagome?" Rin prompted.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha joined in and selected _random_ for his character choice. "Ah, so you're that kind of guy," she murmured, thinking about it before finally moving over to her character. She selected it, allowed for a random location and waited.

Inuyasha just stared at her. "Seriously, you pick Cammy?"

"Better odds than Sakura or Rose for a match-up," Kagome replied. The scene set up, the countdown beginning before the game was suddenly on. Inuyasha's character threw a fireball and Kagome dodged using her spinning knuckles.

Sango looked at Rin. "Her nerd side is squealing right now."

"I know," Rin replied, sighing sadly. "A god, wet, in a towel, _and_ he plays whatever the hell game she does? This is hopeless."

Inuyasha won the first match, but Kagome won the second. It was down to the final round and Kagome giggled. "The sad thing is I'm totally _wasted_. You shouldn't let me win."

The silver-haired man blinked for a moment before shrugging. "I was just trying to be nice."

"That's bull!" Kouga yelled, and even though he had no idea what the game was about, he grinned at his roommate. "He totally lost because he sucks."

The match started. It almost went to time but in the end, Kagome won with a multiple-hit combo that chipped through Inuyasha's life.

"YES!" Kagome squealed, leaning back and laughing into the big couch.

"What the fuck, _no_," Inuyasha snapped, standing up the exact same moment Kouga made a grab for the controller.

The end result was a suddenly towel-less Inuyasha.

"YES!" Sango and Rin screamed. Kouga screamed for an entirely different reason, yelling profanity while Inuyasha shot it right back. Kagome, in a moment of quick, drunken thinking, grabbed the towel and ran. The three women escaped to their apartment, Kouga's horrified roars still audible even as they shut and locked the door.

"That just happened, right?" Sango asked, smiling hugely.

Kagome held up the towel and the three of them burst into another fit of giggles. Apartment 411: 1, Apartment 412: 0.

* * *

**Feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	2. The One With Charlie's Angels

**Author's Note #1: **I... I don't even have words to tell you all how much you guys mean to me. Honestly. With this posting, and the posting on my website, I received 92 reviews for one episode. You're all certifiable, but I love you all too much, which probably makes me certifiable, but that's okay because white is totally my colour. And I love padded rooms. Anyways, there were a lot of non-signed-in reviews, a couple of whom only had "Guest," so I tried to incorporate part of the message in my response so you could figure out which Guest is which.

I LOVE YOU.

**Author's Note #2: **There appears to be many people believing that I'm abandoning this story. That is so, so not true. Trust me, I have a Halloween episode planned for this. I have characters and career things and pranks and oh god. Just because I'm taking awhile, doesn't mean I'm leaving, okay? Also, if you want to know what's taking me so long, chances are you'll find out something useful in my blog on my website.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

**I'll Be There for You**

**Episode Two: The One with Charlie's Angels**

* * *

"What?"

A black-haired man with striking blue eyes blinked rapidly when the door opened. It was unknown as to the reason – shock, maybe, at the rather rude answer of the woman at the door, or possibly the fact that she was attractive and curvy and _wow_. "When my roommates said you were gorgeous, they were clearly understating it."

The woman didn't look remotely pleased, or like anything really. She stared at him with narrowed magenta eyes and bedhead hair. "I guess it depends on which one of us they were talking about. We're like Charlie's Angels – we've got what we got and we got it well."

"I can see that," he replied, unashamed in his leering. "Well I'm sad that I missed last night. My name is Miroku. I'm your other neighbour." He held out a hand.

The woman just continued to stare at him blankly. "You're the one that orders the pizza girls?"

"I– What?" Miroku asked, frowning. "Oh come on, that was only _one time_."

"Is there a point to this?"

"I wanted to introduce myself, obviously, like I've done." Miroku grinned suddenly, stepping closer. "I haven't had the distinct pleasure of learning your name."

"You're right; you haven't."

Miroku nodded and continued to smile, completely undeterred.

The woman sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, I'm Sango."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks." Sango gave him a funny look, like she had received a puzzle piece and didn't know quite what to do with it. "Well, your crazy loud knocking woke me up so if it's all the same to you, I'd like to go back to bed."

"Of course," Miroku conceded. "Sorry to disturb you. I just had to make sure that my friends were not, in fact, high on drugs. They had a pretty interesting story to tell."

"I bet," Sango replied, giving the smallest smile for the first time. She had leaned forward just a little, enough to make the secretive smile like a private moment between them. It also opened the door a bit more, revealing a particular decoration Miroku found stunning.

"Is that a towel hanging on your wall?"

"Huh?" Sango didn't even have to turn her head, closing the door some more to block his view. "I'm sorry. It's way too early for this. I drank a lot last night. My head is pounding. My stomach is killing, so I'm just going to–"

"So you really did steal Inuyasha's towel," Miroku exclaimed, almost in awe. "And you hung it up by its four corners like a freaking flag!" He laughed out loud, shaking his head as he turned in the direction for apartment 412. "Holy shit!"

Sango sighed and closed the door, frowning at the peephole while she fixed her hair and straightened her tank top. "You guys, this is strangely cruel." Moving through the tiny apartment, Sango entered what was going to be Rin's bedroom. There were boxes everywhere and her two friends were shoving sugar donuts in their mouths for every break in their sip of coffee. "Even our other neighbour is hot."

"The pizza guy?"

"Yeah."

Rin grabbed another donut and all but forced the thing in her mouth. "Wuh he want?"

Kagome snorted. "Pizza?"

"To meet us, I don't know. He saw the towel though. Tell me again why we did that?"

Rin took a knife to another box to slice open the tape. They were nearly done unpacking her room – never mind putting anything away – and they still had four more rooms to go. "It's a victory prize. You know, like putting the decapitated head of your enemy on a pike."

"And we were drunk off our asses," Kagome added. "Hand me the knife?"

Just as Rin was handing it over, a knock at the door came, making Sango sigh. "I'm totally not getting that. I did my fake-sleeping routine already. It's someone else's turn."

"I'll go," Kagome volunteered, ruffling her hair and removing her sweater. She was still wearing her sleep pants, and she could easily pass as someone who was hung over and just crawling out of bed. "Don't eat all of the sugar donuts, please," she added to Rin, who merely raised a brow. "I'm serious. I'm far more hung over than you are."

The smaller woman grinned but tilted her head in acknowledgement. Sango snorted as she started to categorize the stuff they were unpacking, hopefully to make putting things away far easier later on. Kagome gave a mock salute as she left the room, rolling her eyes as the door was pounded on once more. Unlocking the door, she wrenched it open and glared at whoever was on the other side. "We're sleeping, what the–"

"You stole my towel and you hung it up?" Inuyasha asked, incredulous golden eyes staring at her. "Where is it?"

"I am _very_ hung over–"

"I'm coming in," Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "Absolutely not. Wait until I've had coffee first before you burst in here. I've just _woken up_."

"First of all, that's a lie," Inuyasha pointed out, his finger nearly touching her face. "I'm a half-demon, which means I can smell the coffee on your breath. I can smell the coffee in your apartment, which is somewhat faint by the way, meaning that you made it a while ago. That woke-me-up routine may have worked on Miroku, because he's both human and a moron, but it won't work on me."

It was Kagome's turn to cross her arms, glaring at her neighbour. "We were all drunk last night. Look, it's not a big deal. We got rid of the towel already, the moment that Miroku spotted it. We even threw it out the window."

Inuyasha snorted and pushed his way inside, nearly knocking her over. The moment he saw the towel he just paused, his entire body frozen to the spot. "Holy shit, you actually did hang it."

"Get out of my apartment!" Kagome yelled, moving to stand in front of him. He wouldn't look at her though, his gaze fixated on the white towel. "You can't just barge in here!"

"You can't just steal a guy's towel when he just got out of the shower," Inuyasha snapped back, irritated. "Get it down and give it back to me."

"Why is he in here?" another voice asked from the side, making both Inuyasha and Kagome turn to Rin and Sango. Rin, obviously, was still holding the knife. It shouldn't have looked so threatening coming from a five-foot two-inch woman, and yet, it absolutely did.

"I want my goddamn towel back," Inuyasha hissed, pointing at the wall.

"And I want to eat a bag of cookies a day without getting fat," Sango replied, rolling her eyes. "We don't always get what we want."

Inuyasha just looked at her like she was crazy. "Those two things don't even remotely relate."

"Look, I've give you the towel back," Kagome said, throwing up her hands. "Get step outside of the apartment and I'll give it to you. We were drunk and it happened. We're sorry."

Rin snorted and waved the knife around. "Yeah, just step outside and trust me, you'll get your towel back."

It really didn't help that Sango burst out laughing.

"No fucking way," Inuyasha said, manoeuvering once more around Kagome to walk towards the wall where the towel hung. "I don't trust you to return it to me in one piece. I've got two towels and this is one of them. You crazy wenches are not going to make me buy another damn one because you wanted to keep it as a trophy."

"Not a trophy, a victory prize," Rin corrected, grinning and elbowing Sango to make the woman laugh harder.

"You guys aren't _helping_," Kagome hissed, following the half-demon. "He can't get it back, remember?"

"The hell I can't!" Inuyasha shouted, clearly not understanding. The single couch – the only piece of furniture – was in the way, but he didn't hesitate to start climbing it.

"No!" Kagome yelled, pulling on his t-shirt. "Stop this!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, tapping her hands away. "I'm sorry to tell you but I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you. I think I'll get my towel back."

"Stop him!"

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened a split second before he was tumbling off the couch, Sango's body against his side from tackling him to the ground. Inuyasha's hand flailed and grasped Kagome, who fell from the momentum. In a heap they lay there, groaning, while Rin jumped on the couch and grabbed the towel.

"You can't have this!" she yelled, grimacing as she looked at the other side of the towel, the side that they had hidden for a reason.

Typically, people didn't write a list of every single person they had ever had sex with. Even more so, people didn't write said list on a towel. But of course, all three of them had been drunk, and all three of them had written their (somewhat expansive) list of conquests.

"We'll buy you a new one," Kagome added, grabbing her head. "Ow, Jesus did you have to pull me down too?"

"Did you have to tackle me?" Inuyasha asked, pushing up off the floor and making Sango roll off. She wasn't as injured as the other two, but she grabbed at her wrist all the same. "Why the hell can't I have my towel back?"

Kagome sighed and nodded at Rin. "Show him."

Her friend gave her a scandalized look. "We _can't_."

"It's not like he's going to know any of them," Sango pointed out. She rolled her eyes when Rin still didn't comply and explained instead. "We wrote down the names of all the people we've had sex with – permanently in Sharpie. It covers your entire towel. We were drunk and high off of our towel-stealing victory. I swear we'll buy you a new one."

Inuyasha stared at them in horror. "You _WHAT_?" His voice was so loud and so incredulous that the entire floor probably heard it. All three of the women winced.

"This was probably not the best second impression," Kagome said slowly, at least looking guilty. "The towel we buy will be expensive, I promise."

"You… You wrote on my _towel_?" Inuyasha asked. "_Who does that_?"

"This is better than I imagined," Miroku said, his voice coming from the doorway as he stepped inside, a delighted grin on his face. "I don't know why you tried to prevent me from seeing this," he added, looking over his shoulder at Kouga reproachfully.

Kouga merely rolled his eyes and looked around the room, seeing Inuyasha on his knees, Kagome on the ground, Sango standing awkwardly by the couch while Rin was huddling over the marker-covered towel. "What happened in here?"

"They fucking tackled me!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up and stalking towards them. "They wrote on my towel, hung it up on the fucking wall and then they _tackled me_ to the ground to stop me from getting it!"

"Who, exactly, tackled you?" Kouga asked, looking far too amused by Inuyasha's clear anxiety over the issue.

"That one!" Inuyasha pointed at Sango, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You mean Sango, the beautiful," Miroku stated, winking seductively. "Well, she was certainly right then."

"About what?" Rin asked suspiciously. "When Sango is right about something, I worry for the state of the universe." Sango flipped off her friend, even while glaring at Miroku. The _Don't You Dare_ look was pretty impressive, but Miroku's severe lack of self-preservation won out.

"You're Charlie's Angels," he said, grinning widely. "Only much, much hotter."

The tension in the room suddenly snapped because Rin started to laugh so hard and so loud that she nearly crumpled to the floor. "_What_?" she asked.

Kagome watched her, the massive smile on her face cracking until she, too, was laughing. Miroku chuckled and Kouga, who was nothing but amused the entire time, laughed out loud too. Sango was grinning so hard her cheeks hurt and Inuyasha… Well, he was looking at them all like they were insane.

"How about on the way to buying Inuyasha a new towel, we all drop by the liquor store and get properly acquainted with each other over a lot of alcohol and a lot of pizza."

"It's the morning!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "And they destroyed my towel! We can't just invite them over. They'll probably write on our walls next!"

"Live a little, asshole," Kouga quipped, smacking his shoulder hard.

"It's the morning," Inuyasha repeated, as if that statement alone would stop them all from suddenly getting along.

Rin draped the towel around her back like a cape and skipped towards them. "We can all get takeout breakfast and drink to this newfound neighbour-ship with mimosas at your place."

"No–" the half-demon attempted to say.

"Awesome!" Miroku cheered, wrapping his arm around Rin's shoulders and smiling to the room at large. "And may I say, you look absolutely stunning with pajamas, a towel cape and a knife in your hands."

Rin winked at him. "And don't you forget it."

Surprisingly, no one died by the end of the day. Even more surprisingly, Inuyasha had so many mimosas that he ended up walking around the room in only a towel for the rest of the night. When Kagome once again stole it, he snapped the waistband of his boxers that he'd secretly worn underneath and did a little dance.

Kouga taped the entire thing and put it on YouTube.

Despite Inuyasha hating each and every one of their faces in the morning, the rest of them got along just swimmingly.

It was the start, as they say, of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Comments to Acknowledge**

**Kathleen:** I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks :)

**Shion:** Haha you're too kind. I really hope you enjoy the rest of this. I have so much planned!

**WITCHYGIRLLUVA:** So, like, you made my day when I (a) say your guest name and (b) read your comment. I'm extremely happy that you liked this. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter too. Thank you!

**Guest:** Generally I don't like being told to 'hurry up and update' but you used the word "flapperjacking," which is both hilarious and fantastic. Sorry it took so long but life is a fickle mistress. Hope you enjoyed this anyways!

**Luci:** I'm glad it made you laugh :) Thank you very much dear!

**IrishIndy:** YAY! A new favourite. I'm so happy. Thank you so much! I wish I could go back to December when I had time to pump out stories like it was nobody's business, but in 58 days I'll be doing exactly that! :D

**Guest:** I'm glad you thought it was so funny :) Thank you darling!

**JustSayin:** You think I'm perfect? Oh, my dear, I adore you. (See, flattery gets you everywhere). While I am hardly perfect (please don't read my first story published...like ever) I'm really honoured that you like so many of my stories. I promise you that I'll write until I'm really old and I promise that even if I don't publish, chances are I'll just write original fiction and put it up on my website. Thank you dear!

**Becca:** Thank you very much! I try to be humorous. Clearly, I am so much more so in writing than in real life, so I'm glad it comes out eventually ;) Hope you enjoy the rest of this story!

**Suyurilrig:** Glad...to hear it? Haha, no, thank you very much. Although please don't die. I'm pretty sure someone would track me down if they saw you dead at the computer with my story blaring from the screen. I can see the headlines now ;)

**CrimsonLily:** I really hope it is! I have so, SO much planned for this, it's not even funny. There's practically a journal dedicated to it. I can assure you there is tons more, so hopefully you'll like it! Thank you dear :D

**Kagsyasha:** OOOH YAY! Favourite beginning? Well I hope I can live up to those standards. Thank you very much!

**KKK:** Definitely more on the way. A ton more. A journal filled with more. I can promise you that! Thank you :)

**Buttercup:** Thank you very much :D I try to be funny, although if you ask my boyfriend he'll tell you all very good reasons why I am, in fact, not. Clearly I'm better on paper than in real life, so I appreciate the fact that you still liked this! Hope you enjoy the rest!

**BGuate224:** *blushes* Aw, shucks. Seriously, you guys spoil the crap out of me. Thank you so much darling, I really appreciate that. It means a lot :D

**Guest:** Well then I challenge myself to make you laugh even harder than before. Never laughing so hard in your life? It shall be my new mission. I even have a Witchy's Goals tag on my website, it'll probably show up in there somewhere ;) Thank you very much!

**TribalButterfly:** Aw, thank you so much darling! I'm really glad you liked it :D

**Nutella4Ever:** Bahahaha studying. Pfft. It's not like I have 3 midterms, a presentation, a spreadsheet data analysis, 300 data samples to collect or a 10 page report due. Studying is for the weak. (Actually, it is, because the papers are cutting me on my fingertips and I'm a baby so I cry every time. Homework is the devil). I hope you got your studying done *looks sternly, as only a hypocrite would.* Good luck with whatever you have to do, and thank you dear for wasting your most valuable time on little ol' me :)

**Carly:** I can honestly say that I respect someone who doesn't curse. I used to, but then got bullied into it. I can, happily, say that I don't curse as much out loud than I do on paper (because Inuyasha in my head is a dirty, dirty potty mouth, AMEN). But good on you, seriously. And I actually laughed when I saw your guess. I had this planned out, but my goodness, your version would've been hilarious. Maybe one day ;) Thank you so much dear!

**NurNur:** Thank you so much my love! I'm so glad you liked it! :D !

**Mika:** I know! I think we all would. I guess I can kind of relate with my student house, because there are seven of us and when we go on crazy adventures, they're pretty hilarious. But still, nothing like this. We just like to play Monopoly Deal and Taboo, because we're cool like that *puts on shades.* Thank you very much!

* * *

**Feedback is love, limited to 10,000 characters. And dear god, I love you all.**


End file.
